Engaged
by Jezzi1996
Summary: This is about what happened after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn. Similar to the books. I'm bad at summarizing, but the story is good. My first fanfic! Hope you love it! Any review at all would be appreciated.
1. Beginning

This takes place about a week after the end of Eclipse, so Charlie and Renee already know about the wedding.

Bella's POV:

CHAPTER 1: Beginning

Edward and I were in our meadow, the whole world seeming right. We were engaged, Charlie wasn't giving us that much lip about it, and Renee didn't mind either. Absolutely everything was perfect. Except. Except for Jacob. He ran away. It killed me. Every day. Everyone at La Push hated me. Because it was my fault. Everyone hated me but Seth. I liked Seth. He never tried to make me feel guilty about the whole Jacob thing. Of course, none of the rest of the pack did, but that's probably because no one but Seth would even speak to me.

But outside of Jacob and the rest of La Push, everything was right. Nothing could ruin this perfect, seemingly endless moment with Edward. We just lay there, him staring at me, my favorite crooked smile filling his entire face as he looked at me with smoldering eyes. I don't know what expression was on my face, but it probably reflected his. As I stared at him staring at me, with my hand in his, an overwhelming wave of desire crashed over me, taking over my entire mind.

Apparently the same thing happened to Edward, because before I could even move, his hands were in my hair, as mine quickly were, and we were kissing. After a minute or so, our lips had to part, because I was feeling a bit woozy. But his lips never left my skin. They just moved to under my jaw, to my neck. I loved it when he did that, the feeling of his cold lips against my neck and under my jaw was the most amazing sensation. It was like ice against your neck, but not uncomfortable. It was just as relaxing as a hot shower after a long day. Whenever he did that, I just melted. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately), it wasn't for long- I had gotten just enough air to dispel the wooziness, and then Edward brought his lips back to mine. My hands were knotted in Edward's hair again, but his hands were around my waist now, pulling me closer, and I had no problem with that. I crushed myself closer to him, liking very much that he hadn't pushed me away yet. Then it started to rain. I should have seen it coming, but I can be pretty preoccupied when with my personal Adonis.

"Should I get you home?" Edward asked, smiling at my pout as I glared at the sky and the rain falling from it.

"I guess," I replied reluctantly. I liked the fact that when he said home he meant his house and not mine, like I already lived there. I had no problem with being there, it was just that we couldn't really kiss like we had here when we were there. Of course, there was the plus of Alice, Esme, and, if I wasn't clumsy, Emmett back home (I loved calling it that so much). But if I was clumsy, Emmet wouldn't stop making fun of me. I smiled as I thought of how I hadn't fallen yet today, and that if I could keep it up for the rest of the day, Emmett wouldn't have a reason to make fun of me (hopefully) and then the day could be fun. Rosalie would be giving me dirty looks constantly, but I knew _I_ was making the right choice for _me_. I was giving up something huge yes, but in return, I could keep Edward forever and ever. If I weren't getting Edward out of the deal, I wouldn't want immortality. It would suck. But I would get to keep what makes me whole with me always- that was what made it worth the three days of fiery torture. Worth giving up a future with my human family. Worth hurting myself for hurting Jacob. Just barely worth enough to put Jacob through pain for this- for me to become a vampire. I'd gotten used to Jasper avoiding me, but I knew that was only because I smelled good to vampires, and after an incident I'd been repressing (my horrible eighteenth birthday, when he tried to kill me) he'd done his best to avoid me, I assumed because he felt guilty.

I have no idea why Edward's running used to bother me. It was so nice. The damp air flew in my face, tangling my hair, but I didn't care. I just watched the green blur with a wide smile as we ran home. I loved it when he ran, ran just for us, for the feel of the cool air, for the exhilarating speed. His entire face filled with a boyish smile, and he laughed so loudly, so freely. The only time I ever heard him laugh like that when he wasn't running was when I fell off his back onto my butt in mud the second time he ever ran with me. Looking back, I did look pretty funny. But the hearty laugh kind of bugged me. It wasn't that funny.

Suddenly, the wind ceased, and more rain hit me, pulling me out of my reverie. We were home, and Alice was waiting by the door. Beside her was Jasper, and he smiled pleasantly at me, his eyes gold. Good. That meant he wouldn't mind being near me so long as he wasn't too close. We didn't really do that much, just chess and scrabble. I honestly was horrible at chess, so it didn't really matter who I played, I always lost. Scrabble was a different story. Reading all those books did wonders for my vocabulary, and today I got the good letters. Edward finished the game with the q, the x and the z. It was pretty funny, because that usually happens to me.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Edward and I just sat and watched TV with Charlie once I got home. I had managed to convince Charlie that the curfew shouldn't apply to Edward, since he was my fiancé, so Edward stayed until ten. All we did was just sit and hold hands, not even kissing because I didn't want to push Charlie, but even that was nice. After Edward left, I took my shower and kissed Charlie good night. That night, once Charlie was asleep, Edward hopped in through the open window, and we picked up where we left off in our meadow. My hands were locked in his hair, but this time his hands were farther up my back. As our lips met, I melted into his chest. Eventually, I had to sleep, but he let me lay across his chest and hummed my lullaby while I slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I thought I woke up in the middle of the night, but Edward said I didn't. He also said I wouldn't shut up, but that was beside the point. I remembered my truck needed gas, so I left for the bathroom to get dressed and brush my teeth. After I was done in there, I brushed my hair out-how did it always get so knotty?- and headed downstairs for breakfast. When I got to my truck, I discovered buying gas wouldn't be necessary. When I tried to start it, instead of the frightening roar of my engine, there was a soft splutter. Edward offered to look, and said it wasn't shocking that the truck had finally broken beyond repair. My bad mood was only exacerbated by the fact that this meant I had to let Edward buy me new car. Ugh. I had agreed that once my truck broke he could replace it when we had made our deal that day in our meadow when we decided to tell Charlie. _Great._ I wondered what kind of car Edward would buy me. Probably something expensive and fast, even though he knew how much his fast driving scared me and the fact that I hated people buying things for me.

"Oh well," Edward said, and it sounded like he was smiling, but I couldn't be sure because I was too busy glaring at my dashboard for me to check. I assume the glaring is what made him smile, I must have looked pretty dumb giving the evil eye to a broken-down truck's dashboard, but really, the darned thing really couldn't have lasted a few more weeks? "Looks like you'll need that car a little sooner than I expected…" Edward trailed off, probably because when I did look up, I still was glaring, because he looked like he was enjoying more than my disgruntled expression. "I know how averse you are to gifts, especially form me, and even more when they're expensive, but you _will_ be needing a new car, and I doubt you can afford one." He smiled angelically, and my entire bad mood was momentarily forgotten as I looked into his nearly liquid onyx eyes. Drat. That meant he'd have to go hunting soon.

"Great. A _gift_," Edward tried, and failed, not to laugh at the way I said the word, as if it were a dirty thing. "An _expensive_ gift too. Fabulous." I muttered. "Well, seeing as how I no longer need gas, what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to help plan your wedding?" Edward offered. I knew what that would do to my sanity, and I didn't think that pushing it would be a good idea.

"Nope." I replied, lips popping on the _p_.

"Do you want to see what your car will look like?" He offered. I don't know why he was doing this. Did he want me to snap?

"No."

"Well then this is my only other thought- Would you like to go to our meadow? Alice said it would rain, but I could take you home when it started." This option I liked.

"That one gets a yes." And with that, he put me on his back and, after a split second of checking to be sure no one would see him, he sprinted to our meadow. Just like he predicted, an hour after we arrived, it began to rain. Of course, that wasn't entirely a bad thing since it brought time back into our thoughts, and I realized that I had not bought any food for Charlie's dinner. Shoot. That meant being in public. It was just my luck that whenever I was in public, the light would catch my ring. Then everyone nearby would give me a brief, not-so-subtle appraisal, trying to figure out if I was pregnant. Yeah, right. In order to be pregnant, you needed to do something Edward and I had never done. Plus, we're of different, species, so how could I be pregnant? Of course, they didn't know any of these reasons, but still- did we seem irresponsible enough for that to happen? I was going to have to start buying bulk to keep myself out of public for a while. Edward and I spent most of our time in our meadow or at my house, because Renee was almost always on the phone planning the wedding, and I didn't want to think about that.

Edward ran us back home to get his car so we wouldn't be too conspicuous, walking in the rain. When we got to the store, I just grabbed whatever would make a variety of meals and came in large amounts. We ended up running into Mike, which wasn't so good.

"Hey, Mike" I greeted him, just trying to be polite.

"Mike," Edward greeted him, nodding in his direction.

"Bella!" Mike had shouted, walking around his car.

"How've you been, Mike?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good."

I had assumed he would have noticed the ring, but he didn't until I went to open the door, when a chance ray of sunshine hit my hand, throwing rainbows all over the door. I saw his face, and I honestly thought he would have had a heart attack. His eyes got wide and his face filled with horror usually only seen when you find a horribly mangled corpse. I don't know why he'd be so surprised, you'd have to be blind and deaf to not notice that Edward and I were completely in love. Also, he had his hand around I had no idea what to say. After a second he composed himself, though.

"Oh, you an-an-and Edward ar-are getting m-married, huh?" I think he was trying to smile at me, but it just came out as a grimace. "That's big news, I can't believe you didn't mention it."

"Er, well, um, I, uh, um, I'm not that excited about the wedding…"

"Then why are you getting married, if you don't really want to be?" Mike hadn't looked at Edward once, but now he glared at him. I had a pretty good guess of what he was thinking, because it's

"I never said I don't want to be married, just that I wasn't that excited. I'm probably going to fall down a flight of stairs!" I retaliated. Stupid Mike. How could he think I wouldn't want to be with Edward forever?

"Now, Bella, you will not fall down a flight of stairs." Edward said, obviously making a poor attempt at mollifying me.

I turned on Edward now, ignoring Mike. "Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. I didn't even give him a chance to respond. "I'll be wearing high heels, a dress with a _huge_- oops!" I broke off. Edward isn't allowed to know anything about the dress other than that it was white. "Anyway, even high heels alone would cause me to fall, and adding a staircase isn't exactly going to help me. Our wedding is going to end up in the emergency room!" Edward tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it.

Edward rolled his eyes, obviously in response to something Mike thought. Edward opened the door and we walked in, leaving Mike to stare after us. If you ask me, Edward went too far by putting his hand on my butt and kissing me. I didn't mind, but I did think that was pushing Mike too far. Then again, I don't know what Mike was thinking.

"What was Mike thinking that you had to put your hand on my _butt _and kiss me right in front of him?" I whispered. I hope I didn't sound angry, because I was just curious.

"He wouldn't stop thinking that I don't really love you. I had to show him that I do."

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: What should I call this chapter???? Please help!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, just wanted to thank DramaQueen1505 and Leah-Cullen 101 for writing a review! Thanks!**

**Also, thank you to Aurora C., DramaQueen1505, saraspunkransom and Natevity for putting this story on story alert! All five of you rock!**

**Sorry for not updating in so long, but my laptop is all messed up and using puts it in grave danger. I shouldn't really be using it now, either, but I hated not being able to work on my story, and therefore not being able to update.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

"Hey Bells, you manage to fall today?" Emmett called from the other room. He had just arrived home from a hunting trip with Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. That left me, Alice, Rosalie and Esme in the house, alone. That meant wedding planning. Rosalie probably would have helped, but she hated me and my choice, so all she did was glare at me whenever she had to be near me. Alice was her usual happy-go-lucky self, completely oblivious to my grumpy mood.

"No, she hasn't." Alice called back. She was lying of course, but still. First nice thing she's done today. First threatening me with my books, then driving me here in her _Porsche_ then making me be involved in one day of wedding planning. She said that was all, and that it was my mother's idea, but she couldn't've just lied? Oh, wait. My mom was on the phone with us, with the packet of ideas that Alice sent to her so she'd know exactly what we were talking about. _One day, Bella. One day. You can do this._ I had to repeat my mantra over and over with the hope it would help me keep my sanity. "She hasn't even tipped in the slightest, except for when she was trying on heels. I'd like to see you without vampire balance maneuver even a flat surface in these." She said, holding up the death trap shoes she had forced me to try on. I told her there was no way on God's green earth that I was going to wear those shoes, and she said she just 'wanted to see how the ribbon look went with the dress.' There was a tiny ribbon that went around the shoe and got tied into a bow in the front. Three inch heels. Alice lying when she said I hadn't fallen. A small dent in the corner of the living room, disguised by the lamp. You get the picture. So not worth seeing how the ribbon looked. Poor Alice was heartbroken. Those were her shoes, with one heel now dangling by a small piece. Well, it would have been, but we glued it back into place. Only a vampire or a person really close to the shoes would notice.

"Wow, Bella. Look at you, not tripping over air. What a shame, soon you'd be able to cash those frequent faller mi-OW!!" There was some muffled laughter and cursing, followed by a thud. Then there was a booming laughter that drowned out the cursing I expect was coming from Edward.

"Hello, love, how was your day with Alice?" Edward asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh, horrible." That didn't begin to cover it, but I couldn't complain about it in front of Emmett. Then he'd know I had fallen. I'm lucky I had been wearing long pant and not shorts, because then they'd see the bruises on my shin that had already begun to form.

"Then let's go somewhere else. Come on." And with that, he led me out the door in the glass wall, into their yard/the forest surrounding Forks. Once the house was out of sight and I was sure Alice and Emmett wouldn't hear, I began to complain. I'm surprised Edward didn't get bored, I was going on for quite a while.

"…and then she made me just try on shoes to figure out which looked best. Then my mom got frustrated that she couldn't see it for herself, so Alice talked her through setting up the webcam in her computer so that once Alice got her webcam set up Mom could see me. Then I was forced to walk around in various heels, most of which were accidents waiting to happen. Most of which did. I'm sure you know that Alice was very blatantly lying when she said I hadn't fallen once. By the way, tell Esme I am sorry about the dent in the wall, but those death trap shoes Alice had put me in made me fall. Good thing that lamp was so close by, because it hides it quite well." By this time we were at a small river I never saw before.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at a river behind our house. I guess your eyes cant see it, but we can see it from in the house. I'm sorry Emmett made fun of you, he's just being an idiot today. So far he's pushed Jasper down a mountain, climbed up a tree and wrote around an acorn 'help the squirrels have me' and then threw it at Carlisle, and hidden half of Rosalie's clothes in a tree."

Wow. I would've thought he'd be worse after hearing about that. "It's okay. Emmet's like a big brother to me, and big brothers are supposed to be irritating to their youngest sibling." I sat down on the grass, and Edward sat with me. We just sat in silence, enjoying the sounds of the river and each other's presence. I was rather comfortable, leaning against his shoulder. It was beautiful when the sun began to set, because the clouds were in the east at the moment, and the sky turned purple and orange and pink and red and gold, more beautiful than any sunset I had ever seen. Edward began to sparkle as the sun shone on him, and with that, a masterpiece more amazing than any painting Carlisle had was complete. All the different forms of beauty were laid out for me to see, and it was wonderful. As the sky darkened, I began to feel my day of walking and falling and stress paired with the fact I had trouble falling asleep last night. I laid my head in Edward's lap and made my arms into a little makeshift pillow and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short but I had to put something on!**

**A/N: What should this and the last chapter's name be? I can't decide! I'll give credit to whoever gives me the names I pick!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I realize I should have been putting a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter, so I'll just do one now. I am not Stephenie Meyer, the owner of the Twilight Saga. I also am having no luck in convincing her to sign the Saga over to me.

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Later that week, Alice decided it was time to address and send out the invitations. She had a small stack of invitations to address, and we were done in less than half an hour, we were both finishing off our last invitation. "What the- there's an invitation missing!"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ we are one invitation short!"

"Let's just try and make sure that you aren't making a mistake. Who are we inviting?"

"Well, there was one to Angela and her parents, Ben and his parents, Jessica and her parents, Mike and his parents, Seth and Sue, Renee and Phil, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle-"

"Wait, hold on- are you telling me that your parents slash my mother and father-in-law-to-be, who _live_ where we are getting married and having the reception, are getting an invitation?"

"Yes, wouldn't _you _want an invitation from your first son's wedding? There's also me and Jazz, and Em and Rose. Then there was Tanya and Kate and Irina and Carmen and Eleazar, who got just one invitation. Then, there was Seth. You said no Jacob, but Edward liked Seth. Then I wasn't so sure about inviting Billy to come with Seth and Sue, but since Jacob ran away I figured I would invite him. I always have an extra invitation around for if someone else comes to mind. There was also Charlie's work friends. There should have been enough invitations for everyone, but we're one short!"

"Calm down Alice. who was the last person on the list?" Let it be Billy, let it be Billy,

"Billy, which isn't that bad, but it's odd to be one short. That doesn't happen. Ever." After she ranted about it for a few more minutes, complaining that it never happened and searching for it, Jasper came in from wherever he was before.

"Alice, what's wrong? I haven't felt you this angry since Emmett held you by your ankles upside-down for an entire day!"

"What's wrong is that for the first time in recorded history, I'm missing an invitation!" This went on for longer than I thought anyone could possibly rant about an invitation going missing.

"Hey Bella, hey Alice, enjoying your invitation addressing?" Edward asked, having just arrived home from a hunting trip. Thank you, god, you saved me for another five minutes of ranting Alice.

"No, Edward, we are not. There is an invitation missing, and that has never happened!"

"She's been going on about it for almost eight minutes, Edward, I'm just about ready to beat my head against the table until I slip into unconsciousness. The throbbing headache when I wake up would be welcomed after this!"

Edward's eyes widened at this revelation, but obviously he realized quickly enough that Alice or Jasper would stop me before I could even hit my head once. Edward then did something unexpected. He lifted me from the chair I was sitting in and kissed me. Not that I minded of course, kissing Edward was currently my favorite pastime. My least favorite was a tie between Barbie Bella, planning the wedding and being slowly dragged across a bed of razor blades.

"Sorry love, let's go somewhere rant-free. Charlie is fishing today, right? Let's go to your house. The sun is rather bright today, I don't want you getting a sunburn." With that, he tossed me onto his back, and we ran towards my house, keeping to the forest so that no one would see a sparkling Edward with me on his back, sprinting through the streets. That would be an interesting sight.

* * *

That next morning, something horrifying was waiting just behind my lovely still-life tribute to classic Chevys: my new car. It wasn't even something I could easily get over- it was a pretty, shiny, black Mercedes. It looked even nicer than Carlisle's. "Sorry, love, but this isn't the only car you're getting." Edward had just scared the hell out of me, I was alone in my room, and then he was behind me, and I couldn't hear him. I probably would have jumped a foot in the air, but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sorry, did I startle you?" Then it hit me. What Edward had said when he had startled me. 'This isn't the only car you're getting.' Does he want my head to explode?

"What do you mean this isn't the only car I'm getting? I'm getting **two **cars? The agreement said that once my truck died, you could buy me _a _new car. Not new car_s_, but _a_ new car. Singular. As in _one_. You can't buy me a second car. If you already did buy me a second car, give it to someone else. Esme, maybe. I mean, Carlisle has the Mercedes, you have your cars, Emmett has the Jeep, Rosalie has the convertible, Alice has her Porsche, and you said you would give that bike to Jasper. That leaves Esme out of the 'Owners of Unnecessarily Expensive Vehicles' club. You really only need two, maybe three cars. Not six and then a motorcycle-"

Edward chuckled at my rant. "You know Bella, I believe we came to your house because it was rant-free. Also, calm down," Edward said, emphasizing the last two syllables, "you get this car, which is a rental, and then once you're changed, the rental goes back, and you get your 'after' car." I couldn't believe him- two cars? TWO cars? _TWO_ cars? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

"Come _on_, Edward! I hate gifts that cost _anything_, especially from you, so you get me _two_ _expensive _gifts?! You should really know better!"

* * *

Time passed, and my guilt for causing Jacob to leave his home, family and friends only grew as time passed. Every day I called Seth, and everyday the same news came. Seth was so good and kind, he never once tried to make me feel bad. Instead, he tried to make me feel better. But it did no good. Every day that he wasn't home, Billy got sadder. Not a lot, Billy knew Jake would come home eventually, but his eyes lost their sparkle, and smiles never seemed to reach his eyes, as Charlie put it. Charlie got angrier as time went on, because there was no new information. I just went deeper and deeper into a depression, my guilt eating away at me slowly but surely. Around the Cullens it was easy to laugh and smile, so long as wedding plans weren't involved, but when I wasn't around them, I was worse than Billy and Charlie combined. Angry at myself for hurting someone I love, sad for knowing I caused him to run away. Edward saw me like that, all depressed, because Charlie had fallen asleep faster than usual, or maybe he did when he normally did but I was too consumed with grief to notice the time passing, I don't know. Edward saw me, staring at the wall on the verge of tears, and when he found out it was because I was so guilty over having caused Jacob to run away, and he told me something I just didn't see coming.

He invited Jake. That's where the missing invitation went. To Billy's house. Edward took the hammer I had been using and put the final nail in Jake's coffin, put that last piece of straw on Jake's back, made him run away. I wanted to be angry at him- he broke my rule, he made my friend run away, he didn't own up to it when Alice was freaking out over the missing invitation. But he told me why he did it, not just that he did it. He did it so that Jake could have the choice Edward would have wanted had I chosen Jake. He did it behind my back so that if Jake didn't come, I wouldn't ever know he was even invited, and my feelings wouldn't get hurt. He just wanted to make me as happy as possible.

I ruined my shoelaces cooking for Charlie. My tank dipped below three fourths. I kept running out of pop tarts-it seems like they're running out faster than usual- and the tank dipped below halfway. It wouldn't have gone so low if I were the only one driving it, but whenever Edward would take me out to dinner in Port Angeles or Seattle, he would always take my car. He liked it because it went faster. The tank dipped below one fourth. I ruined my shoelaces again when Charlie tried to make dinner, and I had to save the meal, yet again. My pop tarts ran out too. Now I didn't eat breakfast all that often. Today, however, I left the house for a reason other than the shoelaces I desperately needed or for food for breakfast-gas. I made my way to the gas station, bombarded with guilt. Not as bad as it used to be, but still guilt. Argh! A red light! That gives everyone plenty of time to stare at me.

_No one is staring at you, _I promised myself. _No one is staring at you. No one is staring at you.

* * *

_**Please please please please please review! Maybe it will inspire me to write a new fan fic since this one has reached its end.**

***MWAH!* Love ya, Jess  
**


End file.
